


小小艦長出任務//02//

by wi1dmoon



Series: 小小艦長出任務 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi1dmoon/pseuds/wi1dmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>依然是小小艦長出任務，火速進展到求婚階段，果然小孩子才是最不可小看的（喂）</p>
            </blockquote>





	小小艦長出任務//02//

原圖當然還是JO。  
  
[via>](http://www.weibo.com/1845553087/Bl19M5p5l?ref=home&type=comment#_rnd1471295524713)

* * *

「Jim，我們有過協議的？」雙手撐著膝蓋，半蹲著身體的男人語氣柔軟，聽起來就像在告訴一個六歲大的孩子睡前只能喝一杯熱可可加棉花糖而不是三杯，喔除了，他說話的對象真的只有六歲這一點之外，他的演說無懈可擊，「你未成年、他未成年，而且大使說過，瓦肯的傳統──」

穿著迷你版星艦制服的孩子微微上挑起眉眼，右手抱著略有肉感的左手手臂，肩膀軟軟耷拉著，看來彷彿正表達一個消極的不贊同，「他點頭了。」

「呃？」一時沒有跟上，企業號的好醫官──在這大半年裡絕大部份的業務其實就是這倆孩子的保姆──疑惑地盯著他只有六歲多一些大的探索艦長，「點什麼頭？」

「總之，」穿著迷你版軍靴的左腳有一下沒一下地踢著旁邊的小型三輪車，「你的意思就是說，沒有人會帶著一顆西瓜去求婚，是這樣沒錯吧？」

「……」想說不是說不出口，想說是又覺得很不對勁，好醫官的視線移向小小艦長身邊的三輪車，他總覺得這東西的存在和出現一定都有哪裡錯了，「這是幹嘛的？」

「Scotty做給我的，」Kirk如實回答，基本上無視了這完全不是McCoy想要的答案。

「……給你幹嘛用？」

Kirk白了他一眼，歡樂地跳上車，雙腳前前後後踩著踏板吱嘎作響，「騎啊。」

「……」依然滿腹懷疑，McCoy想不出別的理由攔下他，只好在Kirk第N次作勢衝撞──當然，他們兩人都清楚他不會那麼做──時側身讓出通道，「別做奇怪的事！」忍不住還是吼了一句，那個踩著三輪車搖搖晃晃的黃色身影只背對著他高舉起手豎起一隻大姆指。

 

第五甲板，船員休息艙。  
迷你三輪車因為載重過度嘰嘰嘎嘎衝過走廊，最終碰－地一聲撞上某個艙門停下，小小的艦長歡快地往下跳，不忘帥氣一拍身後堆了滿車的西瓜，「Spoooooook！開門！一個不行，我帶一車來求婚啦～」

因為我親愛的路那說：

「更多的西瓜是不必要的，Jim，鑒於我已經同意在七歲時按照瓦肯習俗與你連結為伴侶。然而，鑒於我們所具有的人類血統，我相信一種名為交換定情物的習俗是可被允許的。」頂著一頭烏黑的妹妹頭、臉頰泛著粉綠色、看起來就像個小西瓜的Spock一臉莊嚴的點收了Jim氣喘吁吁載來並搬到他房間裡的西瓜，接著朝一座金色小山丘點點頭。「我相信，瓦肯這種接近地球禾本目鳳梨科鳳梨屬的這種植物是與你最匹配的植物。」

 

所以──

「因為這是我珍貴的定情信物；」小小的探索艦長得意揚揚站在小三輪車上，指向左手邊那堆綠油油的西瓜，又朝著堆在隔壁那一堆金燦燦的『瓦肯鳳梨』揮舞著手，「因為你們是我重要的船員，」最終他轉向面前那一群神情或許好笑或許詭異或許不可思議的船員，以及站在最前方以手捏緊鼻樑，稍一注意還能看見曲起的指節不住微微顫抖的醫官，他興高釆烈地宣佈：「所以這些分給你們吃！」

站在他身側只有一臂之遙的小小瓦肯人神色正經地點了頭，「基於水果有限的保鮮期，分食是合乎邏輯的。」

 

而沒有太多人知道的是，那些「定情信物」除了早在兩個孩子關在房裡邊清點邊分類造冊拍照製作全息影像留下的「存在證據」之外，小小的瓦肯人更（悄悄）以科學研究的精準和規格製作了1／12的小小西瓜車模型，材質環保且全關節可動。  
「只可惜不能吃……」當Jim在Spock房裡發現模型時，略帶惋惜的說。  
「事實上，」臉頰在說話間毫無自覺浮起一抹淡綠的瓦肯人輕輕戳動模型上的一顆西瓜，聲音聽起來意外靦腆，「要讓複製機執行等比例縮小的功能只需略微更改部份程式碼即可。」


End file.
